Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{7z - 9}{z} + \dfrac{-11z - 3}{z}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{7z - 9 - 11z - 3}{z}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-4z - 12}{z}$